Enemies Don't Die
by snowprincess
Summary: As the day rises, an old nemises seeks revenge
1. Default Chapter

Title: Enemies Don't Die  
  
Author: snowprincess  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: As the day rises, an old nemises seeks revenge.  
  
DIsclaimer: I don't own anyting that has any part of Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas. I own two original characters: Master Buk-Uru Meya and Padawan Zarid.  
  
A/N: I'm not completely sure when I'll be able to post new parts or write other stories, so please be patient with me. There is a prequel (kind of a sequal) to this, and possibly a full out sequel. I just don't have a lot of time for writing anymore, and I'll have less starting Nov.-Jan. with basketball starting. Anyway I'm done babbling now.  
  
Timeframe: Obi-Wan is 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to tell you a story. But what story I'm going to tell, I'm not quite sure yet. I could tell about the mission to Namtab when Qui-Gon was almost killed by the corrupt governor, or the time when I spent a week teaching seven year olds the finer points of the Jedi code (what a nightmare)! There was also the day where everything, well, almost everything went wrong, with results that I find a very hard time believing are funny.  
  
For some reason I don't think that's the kind of story you want to hear (well, maybe you do, but I'm the one doing the telling). I'm going to tell you the tale of when. . . . of wait! I can't give away the ending or there'll be no point in telling the story! Now, I'll give no promises to wheather you'll like what I have to say, or even if you stick around to hear it, but it's up to you.  
  
Who am I you ask? My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, fifteen year old Jedi Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Throughout my life I have been trained to help those in need, honing my skills in diplomacy, fighting, adn other subjects to help battle the dark forces wanting to consume the galaxy. I, like many others, have given up my homeworld, family, and a chance for a mate in order to shoulder the burdens of others. But despite all the hardships I have faced, it has always been worth it.  
  
Anyway, back to my story. As I said, you may want to hear another one, but I choose to tell you this one. Some are still not over what happened, but it is said talking about it makes you feel better.  
  
It all started on a normal day. Qui-Gon and I were meeting with the council about our last mission. . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After the failed assasination of King Tetob, we noticed that the King's son was leaving often and suddenly to secret meetings. It was decided that one of us would follow. Padawan," Qui-Gon said, gesturing to the council that it was the boy's job to fill in the next part of the story.  
  
"Prince Tet had been meeting with the planet's most dangerous crime organization. They were planning to-" All of a sudden Qui-gon dissapeared into thin air, only to re-appear, tied up, next to Yoda. In front of him stood a man in all black robes, holding an ignited blood  
red lightsaber.  
  
One of the giant windows looking out into the Coruscant skyline was shattered, glass littering the floor. Looking dwn athimself, he saw that his clothes were tattered, some revealing bruised and bleeding skin, his lightsaber was too, ignited, and he was soaking wet. The city lights made strange patterns around the room.  
  
The figure moved, slashing at his exposed chest. Obi-Wan moved to block, sending the bar of red back at his atacker. Together, though not working for the same side, they fought in a dance. Parry, parry, thrust, spin, flip, parry, and onthe game went. The dark one was clearly winning, as the younger one's exhausted state caused him to make mistakes.  
  
The evil ligtsaber moved left, then right, too fast for the. . . .(green one?!) to catch up. Hot pain flamed through his right shoulder as he collapsed on the ground, the world falling with him. Every breath brought more agony as what seemed like hours passed by. Then, the suddenly the giant face of his Master loomed before him. "Hold on, Padawan. . . . "  
  
Obi-Wan's vision went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pressure on his hand and a soft bed beneath him brought the boy out of unconciousness. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered as he looked up to. . . . his room ceiling. He could tell by the model ships hanging from it. A deep breath filled the boy's lungs as he sligtly grumbled, trying to remember how he ended up back in his room.  
  
"Padawan?" a voice asked. Qui-Gon's face entered Obi-Wan's vision, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kenobi sat up and looked to where his Master sat. The man looked worn, his age lines looking sligtly deeper than normal. Further inspection out the window revealed it was now night, although it was barely past midday when the council meeting had begun, "Yes Master. What hapened? How long have I been out?"  
  
Qui-Gon ran a hand down his face, "You began to give your report on what happened when you followed the prince. Then you just stopped and stood there, staring into nothing. You cried out and collapsed, seven hours ago. What was going on? Did you have a vision?"  
  
All Obi-Wan could do was nod. Almost as if looking through the wall, he stared off in the distance. Obi-Wan's chest heaved as here called the events that had played before him. Frantically, the boy pulled his hand out of his Master's grip and pulled off the tunics covering his right shoulder. Fingers greeted pink skin and he sighed in relief at the lack of a lightsaber hole.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Glancing at Qui-Gon, the boy replied, "Yes Master. But I'm not sure what it means yet."  
  
"It might not mean anything, Padawan. Not all visions will come true, or come true fully."  
  
"I konw Maser. But I have a feeling that this time the vision will come true."  
  
The Master didn't know what to say. He just placed a comforting hand on the by's shoulder before standing up. "Get some rest Obi-Wan. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Master."  
  
"Sleep well Padawan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then to top it of, by sitting on the bench, Master and I violated the sacred law of the natives," Reeft finished.  
  
The other three snickered as the group walked down the halways of the temple. They had just gotten out of classes for the day, and all desired a swim in the lake. Reeft's face turned red at Obi-Wan, Siri, and Garen's continued merriment at Reeft's misfortune on his last mission.  
  
"What did the natives do?" Siri asked.  
  
"We had to-"  
  
It was happening again, but not the same vision. Wind blew at his hair and ruffled his clothes, well, what was left of them. He stood on a platform near one of the spires surrounding the council chambers. The afternoon sun made him feel warm as he breathed in air smelling like seeder fuel.  
  
He held an extended grappling hook as well as a metal bar from a maintenence closet. Ahead in the council room he could see a man in black shouting to the members. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was in there as well, but he couldn't see him. The boy smiled to himself, wondering how only a few hours had gone by, even thoug it was like he had been running forever.  
  
With a deep breath, he shot out the line so it connected just above the window. Holding the bar above the line with one hand on each side, he jumped. He glided slowly at first, but it kept getting faster and Obi-Wan realized he wouldn't be able to stop. The air whooshed by so  
fast he had to squint to try and dim it's effects.  
  
Finally, he let go and cvered his head as he smashed through the window. Over and over the Padawan rolled before coming to a halt. Obi-Wan opened his eyes only to see a red blade centimeters from his face. . . .   
  
"So, we've reached te end, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
That voice. It was frightenly familiar. But who was in it?  
  
"It's time for you to die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Obi-Wan! Come on! We're going to run out of free time!" Garen called.  
  
The boy shook his head to clear his mind of the vision. Deciding he would have to meditate on it later, Obi-Wan smiled and ran to catch up with his friends.  
  
TBC  
  
I know I know short but I already explained my reasons. I noticed I have a tendancy to end my stories too early, not gonig into proper detail. I hope this one is different and I'm going to make sure the prequel is good. Till then. Buh bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry for not updating. Minor correction: On the title  
page of ch.1., it says Obi-Wan is 14. He is 15 in this story. I   
noticed on my first post I only got one review. Ow. . . me hurt. Review? Where'd u go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Padawan, how was your day?" Qui-Gon asked as the two sat down for the evening meal.  
  
Kenobi shrugged, "It was alright. I was able to hang out with the gang. How was yours?"  
  
"Don't you mean how was the incredibly long council meaning?" the Master said as a joke.  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed a mouthful of biscut while gesturing with his  
hand, "Well, how was it?" The mischevious smile that followed did  
absoloutely nothing but reveal the obvious: the boy already knew how it went. All he was accomplishing was making Qui-Gon live his maddingly long day.  
  
"We'll be leaving on a mission in three days," was the answer.  
  
"To where?! For what?!" the Padawan asked excitedly.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, placed a piece of food in his mouth,  
and chewed, all the while still smiling.  
  
The boy didn't say anything. He just lowered his head and continued shoveling food into hs currently carnivorus mouth.  
  
The Master began laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time."  
  
Who are you?  
  
"You cannot run any longer."  
  
Why are you here?  
  
"The end is near."  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
"It's time for you to die, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
What?!  
  
"I'm coming, and this time, there is no escape. No one will save you."  
  
Master! Help!  
  
"He cannot. No one can."  
  
Help!  
  
"No one."  
  
No one. . . . No one. . . . No one. . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Padawan! Obi-Wan wake up!"  
  
"No. . . . one. . . ." Eyes fluttered and blue orbs, looking an  
even deeper shade due to the darkness of the room, opened. Those same  
eyes searched the room until it found the man sitting next to him with a hold on his shoulders. "Master?"  
  
"I'm here Padawan."  
  
The boy's shaky breathing pierced the silence. Before the Master could say anything more, he was wrapping his arms around his fifteen year old in response to the arms around his neck. Gently, Qui-Gon rubbed the boy's back, murmuring words of comfort while waiting for the boy's breathing returned to normal. He rocked Obi-Wan, trying to offer what comfort he could, trying to give his son peace.  
  
"What is it Padawan?"  
  
"A voice, the same one from my vision earlier today."  
  
"You had another one?"  
  
Obi-Wan took a breath and began to tell Qui-Gon of both the vision and the dream. Somewhere betweed sentances though, the boy dozed off   
and never finished.  
  
The Master began to remove Kenobi's arms, but they only clasped  
tighter, the boy snuggling closer. Seeing no solution that would allow him back to his room, Qui-Gon layed them down comfortably and joined his Padawan in sleep.  
  
No more dreams haunted Obi-Wan that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll have to admit I was frightened by those visions. They were  
more detailed and darksidish than the ones I'd had before. The person  
was so familiar that I could draw a picture of him in my mind, but no  
name would come.  
  
So do you like my story yet? Still want to hear a different one? Too bad, maybe next time.  
  
Anyway, I never did get the chance to meditate on what was happening. The next day was a rather endless, tiresome, and grueling  
day.   
  
Here we go. . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The class was silent, bent over their datapads. The instructor  
walked up and down the isles, answering questions and checking work. As Jedi Master Bak-Uru Meya neared the windows, he pressed a button that removed the shade screen from the windows. Warm sunlight streamed into the room.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to focus his mind back to his math homework, but  
failed miserably. A voice nagged inside his head, taunting him with the words of his dream.  
  
'He cannot. No one can.'  
  
'No one can.'  
  
'No one. . . .'  
  
Master Buk-Uru strolled to his desk, sat down, and began grading homework assignments. Well, he tried anyway. The system's power that allowed him to access work from other datapads wasn't working. As he tried to fix the problem, believing it to be just a malfunction on his datapad, a shadow fell over the temple.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, sorry to cut it short again. I just don't have any time anymore.  
Buh-Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm sitting at home sick so I figured I'd post. Some reviewers have stated my obvious problem w/spelling and stuff. I have no beta reader and no spell check 'cause webtv sucks. I'm trying to be more careful as I type.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan grasped for the Force as a chill ran down his spine, only to find it wasn't there. Only one thought came to mind, 'It's him.'  
  
As if an answer to his unspoken question, the voice in his head replied, 'It's time.'  
  
By now the Force deprivation was well known to the class. Master Meya quickly stood up and began to talk over the noise, "Calm down, Padawans! Stay level headed. The council will figure out what the problem is."  
  
"Doubt it," a voice answered from the door. Two men completely dressed in black rushed in, blasters armed. Before anyone could do anything, they shot a tranquilizer dart at Bak-Uru and stole his lightsaber as he collapsed. "The rest of you," the leader commanded, "give us your lightsabers."  
  
"Why should we?" a younger Padawan asked. "There's twenty of us and two of you."  
  
"Because if you don't brat," the other thug said. "We'll shoot you down. Remember you don't have your precious Force."  
  
Although a Jedi didn't necessarily need the Force, Obi-Wan saw that the incident would escalate, and quickly stepped in, "Alright, we'll give you our lightsabers. But you aren't to hurt any of us, or Master Meya."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
One by one, the Padawans stood up and handed their weapons to the leader, who threw them in a bag. The younger Padawan gave Obi-Wan and angry look as he headed back to his seat. Kenobi paid him no mind; the voice was back.  
  
'It's time for you to die, Obi-Wan Kenobi.'  
  
Obi-Wan surely hoped that wasn't the case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have called you back Qui-Gon, because we have learned some new information about your next mission," Mace Windu said.  
  
"Circumstances, changed they have. The planet leaders want-" Yoda closed his eyes and thought before whispering, "Something wrong there is."  
  
"You got that right, old troll," someone replied.  
  
Qui-Gon shuddered and turned to see the one person he thought would never bother him again. "Xanatos," he said.  
  
"The one and only, but you all thought I was dead right? So sorry to disappoint you," the sarcasm dripping off the young man's voice was almost tangible. "Qui-Gon, good to see you again. How's the nuisance you insist on calling a Padawan?"  
  
"What do you want Xanatos?" Jinn asked, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Well it's quite simple really," Xanatos said lightly, tossing his shoulder length hair and putting a hand in his pocket. "Revenge."  
  
The Force, a presence which remained strong in the room, with or without the Jedi Council, suddenly vanished. Shocked at this, the Masters didn't have enough time to stop the evil man from using his power to collect all of their lightsabers.  
  
"See, my old Master it's like this," Xanatos said, eyes as blank as ever. "Your brat has helped foil two of my plans, and I've found a way to get revenge on both you and him at once."  
  
"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Ah, but that would be telling. I'd rather just show you." Out of his pocket came a comlink, "Bring up Kenobi as soon as you find him."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Now I know you all are thinking: how could I have possibly known about these events if I was in a different part of the temple altogether? The answer is easy: Master Qui-Gon told me.   
  
Anyway, moving on. Losing my lightsaber was just the beginning of my problems. . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan looked over to see the young Padawan looking at him again. He mouthed, "Patience," and then the other boy began to understand. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have smiled. Kenobi remembered the time so long ago when all he wanted to do was get in the middle of a battle. But missons had taught him that fighting solved nothing.  
  
Glancing back at the two men guarding the room, he frowned when he saw four. They were speaking quietly in a way that made Obi-Wan feel the coming danger. A few seconds later, he saw it.  
  
"Who here is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the leader of the first group asked.  
  
Not a word was said but Obi-Wan could feel a few Padawan's eyes on him.  
  
"We've checked all other classes," one of the new men said. "Either you tell us who you are, or we start killing Jedi one by one. Beginning with your teacher here."  
  
A few moments later, and having no other choice, the boy stood up, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said quietly.  
  
The two men came forward and roughly grabbed his arms, leading him out of the room. "Where are you taking me?!" All he recieved in reply was a smack to the face and an order to keep quiet. Something told him he had to get away.  
  
They came to a three way hallway. Deciding now was the time to stop his trip, he swiftly kicked the man on his left in the knee. Following through he gae his hardest left hook to the other man before sprinting down the opposite hallway than they were about head down.  
Obi-Wan ducked around the nearest corner just as blaster shots pierced the air where he had stood.  
  
Kenobi leaned against the wall and waited for the first thug. As he came around the corner, the boy chopped him in the neck, grabbed his blaster, and slammed it down on the collarbone. Obi-Wan fired as the second one came. He took that man's blaster and slung it's strap around his neck and shoulder. Spying a storage closet, he dragged the dead and  
unconcious men to it, placing them inside. A few tools lay nearby. Obi-Wan picked them up and shoved them in his utilitly belt. They weren't lightsabers, but they might be useful when he couldn't use his newly aquired blasters. The tools consisted of a hydorspanner, a   
wrench, a knife, and a metal bar. Thinking quickly, he swiped the thug's comlinks.  
  
Silently he left the closet and snuck across the hall to a currently empty classroom. Obi-Wan grabbed a chair and headed towards the back wall where a vent stood. Carefully, he pried the covering of and entered the temple's ventalation system. Cool air brushed against  
his sweat covered body (who turned the temperature up?). Obi-Wan coldn't hope to get help without facing more guards. Right now, they had the advantage, and two against one in a blaster fight would get him or others killed.  
  
Of course. No one would think t look for him in his and Qui-Gon's quarters. At least for a while anyway. The problem was that the quarters were on a different floor of the temple. He would have to get to the lift or a stairwell so he could make the five floor drop, and it was more likely than not that at least the lifts were being monitered.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, 'I'll figure it out when I get there,' he thought.  
  
'The end is near.'  
  
The boy's eyes went wide as the voice spoke again. Who was this person? Why was the voice so familiar? How come the voce wouldn't leave him alone? "Go away," he muttered, but he coudn't deny the shiver of fear that ran down his spine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You won't win Xanatos," Mace said boldly.  
  
"Shut up Windu! Who asked you?!"  
  
"Right he is. Too much anger you have."  
  
Xanatos drew and ignited his lightsaber, "You know Yoda. You're really starting to bug me, and I sure won't miss you if you're gone."  
  
"Sir! Sir!"  
  
"What?!" Xanatos yelled into the little piece of metal. He disengaged his lightsaber when he heard what was said. "What? Well find him! No, you are not to hurt him. That's my job."  
  
Turning, he stared at Qui-Gon, who now sat bound next to Yoda. "Well, it appears Oafy-Wan has fled my men. That'll only make my job that much more fun."  
  
"Leave him alone Xanatos," Qui-Gon growled.  
  
"Or what? You'll chop me down with your lightsaber? You can't do anything to help him."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't respond to the statement. Thoughts of the fifteen year old Padawan battered his mind. If anything happened to that boy, he didn't know what he would do. Only a year together, and Qui-Gon considered Obi-Wan a son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan searched all over the quarters for something to help him. Pillows flew, closets were opened, droors were silently emptied, but he found nothing. An idea came. He went to the computer and found the schematics for the temple he had used for a homework assignment a while back. According to it, the fastest way for him to get to the gyms from  
where he was would be to take the main staircase up, make a right turn, and proceed down the hall up a different spire. The problem was that the stairs were on the main floor of the temple, and left him too exposed.  
  
Usually spare training lightsabers were kept in racks of a gym storage room for initiates. They woudn't do much good in a fight, but using one could provide some protection against blaster shots. But more importantly, Obi-Wan needed to find out who had taken over the temple and how he or she managed to do it.  
  
"I know you got away, Obi-Wan," a voice from one of the comlinks said. "Just know you cannot run any longer. My men wil find you, and I will make you scream from pain you cannot even imagine."  
  
Blowing out some hot air Obi-Wan picked up the comlink in question, "Look whoever you are, can we do this some other time? I'm kinda busy right now and I really don't need your useless taunts." With that he switched the power off on both comlinks and headed out the door.  
  
'You can't win.'  
  
"Shut up."  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for today. No big news here. HAPPRY TURKEY DAY!! Buh   
bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's me again. Sorry for not posting sooner. Family matters,  
homework, and basketball have all conspired against me so I have no   
tmie to do anything. He he he. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The area was silent. Stealthily, Obi-Wan creeped around the corner and became climbing the staircase. It was an eerie feeling; normally the staircase always had numerous beings going up and down. Being alone here made him feel like the only person in the temple.  
  
One set of steps down, one more to go. Almost on his toes, the   
Boy ascended. "Hey!"  
  
Obi-Wan snapped his head around to see the thug he knocked out  
along with two Biths, and three others from a species he couldn't name, come at him. The three had greenish skin and looked to be the height of Qui-Gon. Shaking his head and forgetting stealth, he bounded up the rest of the stairs and turned right. He still needed a lightsaber, now more than ever, as well as some good cover.  
  
The gym doors lay ahead. Obi-Wan opened one and ran straight into a tall thug wearing a mask, disguising his features. Behind him was another man, and behind that what looked to be about ten eleven year olds. "Get out of the way!" he shouted to the students. "Go behind the climbing wall!"  
  
Pulling off a blaster, he knocked the man in front of him  
unconcious and shot the other before he could do the opposite to him.   
He sprinted across the gym to a minature wall set up for initiates under seven to climb. Behind that lay the real wall with a door leading to the storage room. "Someone go and get me a training saber!" he instructed. "And get the rope!"  
  
Blaster shots from the first five began to rain down on the wall. Obi-Wan gave his second weapon to a student, a Calamarian like Bant. 'How I'm glad she's not here,' he thought; she had left for a mission that morning. The two returned fire from both sides of their cover while the rest huddled in the center.   
  
Noticing the person he instructed was back with the items, he  
began to shout to them, "I'm going to lead the rest away. You tie up   
the fallen ones and give necessary medical attention. Lock the doors and stay here!"  
  
Thumbing the saber on, he came out from behind the wall and headed for the second door. The first man and one of the strange creatures remained. The man's mask had been removed to reaveal green hair and a battle hardened face. The girl had orange hair to contrast the green.  
  
After blocking one more shot, he slammed the doors open and took off down the hall towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was just a jumbled mess, and I still had no clue who  
was doing this, how they pulled it off, was a little scary that in one day I lost my ability to use the Force and was running for my life. . .. all in my own home! Add the voice that wouldn't leave me alone, and I was getting a little more on edge every second.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Obi-Wan maneuvered his way through the hallways, ducking,  
spinning, and basicly doing everything in his power to be a moving  
target. Red flashes whized by him, hitting the ancient walls of the  
temple.   
  
Suddenly his own leg couldn't support him and white fire pierced his right thigh. Dimly, he realized he had been shot. 'Just what I need,' Obi-Wan thought.  
  
As he forced himself up, it became apparent the attackers had  
gotten off a lucky shot; they were still a good distance away. Slightly moaning, he started to hobble down the last hallway and into the beginning foliage of the gardens.  
  
He picked the pathway that would lead him to the lake. About  
halfway, he entered the dense of trees and sat behind some bushes. Blue eyes watched the goons run by before he continued down to the lake, but not on the path. Obi-Wan wanted to groan at the undulled pain in his leg, but it would give away his position.  
  
Obi-Wan limped the rest of they way only to stop in shock.   
Several boxes of equipment lay on the shore, some opened, others not. On the sides in red was stamped: Danger! HIghly explosive!  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.  
  
"Why? I have a really good feeling," a voice said behind him.  
  
Obi-Wan turned and began backing up. The two assasins were behind him. The boy's face stil held a shocked look. He didn't even notice when he began going up an incline.  
  
The man adopted an exasperated, annoyed look, "Oh c'mon kid! It's not like I haven't falen for that trick in the past. Heck! I've used it! Now why don't you just come with us?"  
  
"No," Obi-Wan stated. He took off, and before he knew it, they  
were at the top of the waterfall. The green being held some sort of a  
gun at him. Kenobi began to reach for the saber, but she shot first.   
  
It was a net gun; he began struggling to get out of it  
immediately. "Suit yourself," the man said. "He said we could get you   
to him anyway we want."  
  
Somehow without the Force, Obi-Wan had the sense thta he would   
get to the leader eventually, but going with the henchman and woman now would get him killed. But all that lay behind him was water. . . .water. Without saying anything, he turned around and jumped.  
  
'No one will save you.'  
  
'No one. . . .'  
  
Obi-Wan sucked ina breath as he hit the water. Right away he   
Began struggling to free himself. The water stung his wound and he couldn't kick with his other leg. Liquid thried to force it's way into the boy's lungs as he fought for the right to breathe again.  
  
'No one. . . .'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What are you smiling about Xanatos?" Ki-Adi mundi demanded.   
  
"Just at how much fun I'm having with Kenobi right now."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes clouded over, "What are you doing to him?!"  
  
Xanatos put on a disbelieving look, "Now Qui-Gon, am I one to  
tell? You'll find out if your precious Padawan survives the current  
pedicament he's in."  
  
The evil man didn't even listen to his old Master's reaction. His thoughts drifted to hos he recieved the special gift he had now.  
  
ONE YEAR AGO. . . .  
  
  
"Dark forces I call upon thee. Give me the power I'll need to  
suceed. Revenge I seek with all my soul. Hand the power to my control."  
  
A dark mist began to swirl around the character in the toxic   
pool. It covered his body and healed all wounds, refilling him with strength. The man passed out.  
  
When Xanatos awoke, he lay in a cave blanketed by night. Whispers of an evil long concealed rivited around the room. They spoke to him.   
  
"You control the dark power now. Use it to bind the worlds in  
chaos."  
  
A cold wind blew the sounds away and when Xanatos opened his eyes again, he was back on Telos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Obi-Wan fought his restraints harder. He was losing air, a signal if he didn't hurry up and do something, he'd be dead.  
  
'You cant win.'  
  
'You're dead.'  
  
Something cut into his passing arm. The knife! Quickly he cut  
through his bindings and began to swim for te top. Suddenly, he stopped and headed for the underwater tunel sevicing the lake's water.  
  
Breaking through the surface, he clung to the ladder of the first platform while he gasped. When he had gained enough control, he climbed up and sat. It wasn't until a few moments later that he noticed the underwater speeder parked next to him. 'Well that answers that question, as wel as a transport for the tunnel leading to ourside the temple.  
  
Obi-Wan set about making bandages for his leg and arm. So far   
he'd been lucky. But how far does luck go?  
  
TBC  
  
I don't know when I'll post again so till then. Buh bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! So sorry I haven't posted lately (not that many read this story anyway). It's my first real day off since just before my Christmas break. . and I have so much energy since the other team didn't show up for my bball game. Anyway, I'm done babbling now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently, trying and not getting anywhere to think of a plan to bring down his former apprentice. His thoughts kept drifting to the chld who was being turned into a fugitive in his own home. Was he hurt? Did he know who was trying to do this to him?  
  
The master looked up when Xanatos' comlink went off. "Yeah," Xanatos said. "What's happened?. . . . WHAT?! Dammit!" The man turned the comlink off.  
  
"Looks like your Padawan has managed to screw up my plans," he said annoyed. "He had to go and drown. Really Qui-Gon, what have you been teaching the boy?"  
  
'Oh no please no!' Qui-Gon's heart contracted and all the council  
members glanced at him. "Xanatos, what did you men do?!"  
  
"Apparently they were following orders but had to capture him with a net. Suicidal Oafy-Wan had decided to jump off the waterfall and didn't come up." Xanatos shrugged, "Oh well, not my loss."  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes flashed and his nostrels flared, "NOT YOUR LOSS?! Xanatos, you thugs killed my Padawan!! They killed m-," he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he continued hoarsely, "M-my son."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Qui-Gon. Did you care about the brat?" Xanatos asked sarcastically. "Like I care!"  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes filled. He said nothing as tears streamed down his cheeks. 'I didn't feel him go. I didn't get to say goodbye. . . . I didn't get to say goodbye.'  
  
Plo Koon raised the question, "If the reason you're here no longer exists, then why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Like getting revenge on Kenobi was my only goal. I have something much better planned," Xanatos grinned evily. "Much better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan whimpered as he tightened the bandage around his leg. It wasn't like he had never been shot before, but he'd always had the Force to dull the pain. 'It's not too bad,' he mused. 'It could be worse.'  
  
Slowly he stood up and walked to the submarine. The airtight bubble wasn't activated, leavng it open for inspection. There wasn't much to the contents: extra cord to connect explosives as well as wire cutters. 'But this can't be the only vehicles they came in. There must be more subs on the other platforms.'  
  
Just as he was about to leave he remembered the speeder. A set of maps laminated so as not to let liquid in sat in the front seat. On further studying he saw that they were the schematics for the water tunnels and the basement. Several spots on te map were marked in red ink. What were these people planning?  
  
Folding and pocketing the bsement map, he jumped into the water, intending to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now at that point I had absoloutely no clue what Xanatos was planning. I still had no clue it was him. But the voice in my mind had stopped, so I was somewhat content.  
  
It didn't even occur to me everyone thought I was dead. All I knew was that, at least for a while, I wasn't running from henchmen who wanted to bring me to their leader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The basement was sounding with the sounds of water running through pipes servicing the temple. The area was spacious, with numerous pillars to help support the foundation. A large furnace stood in one corner, unused now that winter had passed.  
  
The Padawan crouched behind a stack of crates, but he couldn't tell whether they were explosives or not. A pile of the cord he had seen earlier sat in the middle of a set of the six middlemost pillars. The rest fanned out in a circular fashion. Three men were tinkering with boxes attached to the pillars. Similar ones adorned the others, connected by cord.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled out the map and checked at all the spots marked with an X. 'Uh oh.' Every spot marked was where a pillar was. The explosives looked small enough that they would blow everything within a one foot radius. If the attacker was planning what Obi-Wan thought he was. . . . 'Then there won't be a temple come nightfall.'   
  
Bigger porblems were developing. One of the men was coming this way, presumably to get more explosives. 'Let's just deal with this. I'm sick of running.'  
  
By popping up, Obi-Wan managed to surprise the man before his head hit a metal bar. The other two turned when they heard the body hit the floor, one falling over when the boy threw the same bar with perfect accuracy at his head. The other unclasped a blaster and Obi-Wan leaped out of the way as blaster shots hit the explosive box.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes I know I keep these short. . . . gotta fix that problem. But this seemed like such a good place : ) Buh bye 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in over 2 months! My life has been super crazy with school, basketball, grad standards, and basically everything else. But I'm on Spring Break and hopefully will get you all a decent sized post.  
  
Thank You's: I don't thank her often enough, but Ginger Ninja deserves a big round of applause for dealing with me and my untimely posts. Without her, I'd be nowhere on this site.  
  
Let's get rolling. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A giant rumbling could be heard all throughout the temple as well as the accompaning roar in the lower floors. Debris flew, cutting into the boy, who was pushed farther in the air from the force of the explosion. As he landed he saw the last man hit the wall hard and not get up. Obi-Wan didn't have to look back at where the boxes were to know that the other man was dead.  
  
His guilt rose. The man was already down, and didn't need his life ended. Shaking it off, he rushed to gather the two remaining men. Using the remaining cord he wrapped them up in a way that they wouldn't be able to move at all. The Padawan was about to get up and inspect the damage when he was interrupted.  
  
"Kaurh, what happened?!" At first Obi-Wan didn't do anything, just listened. "This is X.D., respond."  
  
X.D. . . X.D. . Whose initials were those? 'Later, just respond.' He picked up the comlink, "I don't know who you are, but not now."  
  
Before the voice could respond, Obi-Wan smashed the two comlinks. 'I have enough.'  
  
The basement wasn't too badly damaged, just a hole where the boxes were. None of the supports were touched, thankfully. Going to each pillar, he saw that they were going to be connected to the triggered bomb, then the fire would travel down the cord and ignite the next one. Thus the chain reaction would cause the temple to collapse without support. From what he could tell, the triggered bomb couldn't be tampered with.  
  
'But if I take all of the other explosives and only this one is triggered than nothing will happen.' There was another twelve bombs to remove. Obi-Wan set to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xanatos stumbled as the temple rocked with an unknown force. A confused look adorned his face, and he spoke to someone in another part of the temple. "Kaurh, what happened?!" He became frustrated when he recieved no reply. "This is X.D., respond."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but not now."  
  
Qui-Gon was almost too lost in his grief to notice. . . almost.   
At the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, he broke into a large smile. 'My boy's alive!!'  
  
"So it appears, Qui-Gon, that Oafy-Wan has cheated death. I'm  
going to have to remedy that."  
  
"Xanatos, you will never defeat Obi-Wan," Mace Windu declared.  
  
"Really, if I were you, I would think about that before placing your bets."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan was hungry. After not eating since dinner last night, he was paying. 'Got to learn to stop sleeping in late.' Either way, it was still the middle of the afternoon, he had not eaten in almost a day, and he was loosing energy.  
  
He needed to move anyway. More than likely, X.D. would send goons to finish setting up the bombs, and Obi-Wan still didn't know where to stash them. 'Tree. . . no. Out the window. . . no. Back to Xanatos. . .definately not! Wait a minute. . .   
  
Why was he just about to assume it was Xanatos? He died a year  
ago, didn't he? 'X.D.. . . Xanatos DeCruet. . . oh no. . . either way. .. Lake. . . hmm. . . the lake might work.'  
  
Gathering the explosives, he snuck out of the room. On the way he contemplated what he knew. 'Okay so if it is Xanatos, he got in through the tunnels, and is trying to destroy the temple. But what do I have to do with all this?'  
  
Obi-Wan rounded the corner, straight into the man and alien from earlier. This time there was no escape. They took everything and gave him a slap for their troubles. They quickly bound his hands and led him away.  
  
'You're mine, Kenobi. No escape this time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'll admit I was a bit careless. Everything I had done so   
far had managed to work, but I got overconfidant. I was in real trouble now. No weapons, no Force, and no idea what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Obi-Wan entered the lift, he suddenly realized he had spent the whole time avoiding the council chambers. Now he was abruptly glad that the council couldn't read his emotions when they entered. A major one he felt was shame. If it wasn't for his overconfidance he would still be free to try and save the temple.  
  
Ob-Wan's eyes closed as he was shoved forward down the hall. The grand doors loomed in front of him, about to open at any second. Rough hands dug into his shoulders, not intending to let their catch go this time. The entry began to open, and then the hands were just gone.  
  
The boy turned to see the Padawan from his math class taking down the thugs. He hurried to untie Obi-Wan and began to run. Looking back he saw the boy staring into the council chambers in shock. "C'mon!"  
  
Obi-Wan came to his senses, swiped his blaster from the unconscious alien, and joined his classmate. They both ran back down   
the hall, stopping in a hidden alcove next to a door that indicated was the roof access.  
  
"How did you escape?" Obi-Wan asked. When he had been dragged  
away, the two from the beginning were still there. "And Master Meya, is he alright?"  
  
"He's still unconscious. He woke up a few times, but those  
numbskulls knocked him out again. As for how I got out, a bunch of  
eleven year olds initiates suprised them. Everyone in our class and  
theirs is now in the gym, and I volunteered to go find you."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, 'Initiates, they never listen to the Padawans.  
"Although I'm grateful for the rescue, you shouldn't have come."  
  
An angry look passed the boy's face, "Why?! I can handle it.  
What's that guy in there going to do? Kill me?"  
  
"Worse, I've faced him before. He is far more difficult to stop  
than you can imagine, almost impossible now without the Force." Kenobi recognized the headstrong confidance in the younger Padawan; it was almost as if he was looking at his younger self. For the first time he noticed how much he had grown in two years. "I can't believe he's still alive," he muttered.  
  
Even if it was hard to admit, Obi-Wan had thouroughly believed  
that he could defeat everyone that came into his path. All he looked   
for was the next fight. That was until Qui-Gon had shown him there was more to a mission than fighting, as well as the fact that Jedi avoid fighting at all costs. Now, the boy wished to prevent the Padawan in front of him from learning the truth the hard way.  
  
"'I'm pretty sure whoever ti is is very overconfidant right now; easily taken down." The smug grin told Obi-Wan that the kid was  
definately like him.  
  
"You don't get it!! Not everything is about fighting! If it was, we'd be agents of the darkside!. . . Now look. . . Xanatos, the man inside, is more dangerous tan you realize. He planned. . ." Slowly Obi-Wan took a breath. "He's planned everything from the beginning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Over te day, I've been having extreme. . . luck, if you want to call it that. Everytime I'm caught, I always get out, with the   
exception of the basement. He must not have planned on me finding that. Xanatos has been wanting me to run around the temple all day. Why?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought. He already knew about the bombs and the whole  
blowing up the temple thing, killing every Jedi. 'What does Xanatos  
want? Why am I running boy?'  
  
Eyebrows lowered. . . wait a minute. . . Where was Qui-Gon? His  
master wasn't in their quarters as he usually was during the time of   
day that this all started. 'Maybe no one caught him and he's making his way around the temple. No, I would've found some sign of him.'  
  
The council! Qui-Gon must've gone to the council to discuss their new mission. But then that meant. . . 'This is not good.'  
  
"Xanatos wants revenge on my master for kiling his father years  
ago. By making me run around, he's kept me from stopping him from  
getting it. But then if I was being brought to the council room, then  
Xanatos has some reason for wanting me there." Obi-Wan frowned in  
confusion.  
  
'You can't win.'  
  
The other boy tilted his head and questioned, "He wants revenge   
on you too, right? I mean you've foiled his plans before."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So he must want to extract it. He must have thought of a way   
that would be the most fulfilling for him."  
  
"Gee that's comforting."  
  
The boy smiled, "My names's Zarid."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"How long have you been a Padawan?"  
  
"Just over two years. Look, we need to figure out a way for me to stop Xanatos."  
  
Zarid adopted a stubborn look, "No no no. You're not going in  
there without me. If he's as dangerous as you say, even I'm not stupid enough to go at it alone."  
  
"No. And before you protest again, I need you to do something  
else. There's a ton of explosives in the basement that I disarmed. But I think they're rigged again because I got caught down there," Obi-Wan explained.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Xanatos is planning to blow up the temple. If you don't disarm  
and get rid of those bombs, then there's no point in trying to stop  
him." Obi-Wan's eyes pleaded, "Please?"  
  
Zarid sighed, "Alright. What do I have to do?"  
  
TBC  
  
Alright I'm being kicked off so I'll end it here. I hope you all enjoyed the next part although it was all talk. The action will start soon. . .promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back! I know I haven't posted like I planned, but life is busy busy busy. Anyway, I have a few reader questions that I would like answered:  
  
1. Would you like a sequel to this (a prequel is currently waiting for my writer's block to leave)?  
2. Does anyone even read this story?  
3. Would any of you be interested in me writing for other fandoms (JAG, Final Fantasy X)?  
  
That's it, onto the next part of the story (maybe last). . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenobi gave over his map, "Each red mark represents where an explosive is to be set. All are connected by primer cord. ou can cut the cord and take off all the bombs except for one that is set to go off by trigger. It can't be tampered with without going off."  
  
"I'm not too sure about this."  
  
A grim look came over Obi-Wan's face, "I know, but it's the only way. I don't want to place anyone else in danger, Jedi or no. Alright, we need to find some equipment. You need cutters, and I need to figure out how I'm going to get in that coucil room."  
  
Zarid shrugged, "Why not go in the regular way? Xanatos won't expect it."  
  
"See that's the thing. His expectations are way different from what you'd expect. Also, I'm suffering from lack of weapon syndrome."  
  
The other boy chuckled, "Well, what's that blaster for?"  
  
"Xanatos is a former Jedi apprentice. Somehow I don't think a blaster will cut it," Obi-Wan smiled. "Let's go get those tools."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xanatos grinned. Everything was going perfectly; he had even seen the brat, and much to his advantage, so did Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon, I hope you enjoyed your last look at the boy while he was still unbroken."  
  
"If Obi-Wan can avoid you for this long, I'm confident he'll be fine."  
  
Annoyance played in, "You don't get it do you?! I've been toying with Oafy-Wan. Having my fun before I get down to buisness."  
  
"What planning, are you?" Yoda demanded.  
  
"To be revealed. Practice that Jedi patience you love so much."  
  
The room fell into silence once again. Some were thinking about what Xanatos could be planning, others trying to find a way out of their current situation, and yet others wondering about the boy who was trying to save them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'There is no escape. It's time for you to die, Oafy-Wan Kenobi.'  
  
"Get out of my head," the boy muttered as he gulped and shook.  
  
"Huh?" Zarid asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, "Oh, nothnig."  
  
The two were searching for a supply closet in one of the spires. Without decent weapons it was decided it wasn't safe hanging around the council room. Obi-Wan recognized the hallway as one that led to the hangar bay; he knew there would be a closet somewhere close.  
  
"There!" Zarid pointed.  
  
Sure enough, there was a closet. The pair rushed in, Zarid finding the neccessary bolt cutters and Obi-Wan finding a grappling gun. "Hmm..." an idea came. The boy also swiped a metal bar.  
  
As Obi-Wan entered the hallway he commented, "I wonder what happened to Xanatos' patrol?"  
  
"Maybe you were right about them being there to keep you away from your master," Zarid offered. "They're probably gone guarding the explosives."  
  
Kenobi seemed to accept the answer. Slowly he removed his blaster, "Here. You'll need this more than I will." Turning, he ran down the hall to the hanger, "Go! I'll be fine!"  
  
'No you won't.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was it and I knew it. I was finally going to face Xanatos. I never said anything to Zarid, but I was very shocked. He never knew that Xanatos should've died a year ago, even if I did mutter out loud. How did he survive anyway? I still don't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wind blew at his hair and ruffled his clothes, well, what was left of them. He stood on a platform near one of the spires surrounding the council chambers. The late afternoon sun made him feel warm as he breathed in air smelling life speeder fuel. The sensation he enjoyed the most though, was being able to feel the Force again; he could as soon as  
he left the temple. Wrapping it around himself, he prepared for what would come ahead.  
  
Obi-Wan held the grappling gun and the bar. Ahead in the council chambers he could see a man in black shouting at the members. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was in there as well; he could feel it now, but he couldn't see him. The boy smiled to himself, wondering how only a few hours had gone by, even though it was like he had been running forever.  
  
With a deep breath, he shot out the line so it connected just above one of the giant chamber windows, after which he anchored the other end to the platform. Holding the bar above the live with one hand on each side, Obi-Wan jumped. He glided slowly at first, but it kept getting faster and Obi-Wan realized he wouldn't be able to stop. The air whoosed by so fast tha he had to squint to try and dim it's effects on his eyes.  
  
Finally, he let go and covered his head as he smashed through the window. Over and over the Padawan rolled before coming to a halt. Obi-Wan opened his eyes only to see a red blade centimeters from his face. . .   
  
"So, we've reached the end, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's time for you to die."   
  
Qui-Gon stood up.  
  
"Don't count on it," the boy retorted, very mindful of death looming before his face.  
  
Xanatos backed up and Obi-Wan stood. "Oh, but my plan in foolproof."  
  
Obi-Wan smirked, "You mean blowing up the temple, right? Sorry, but I can't let you do that."  
  
"Really now? You know the only way to stop me is to kill me."  
  
Qui-Gon took a step forward, "No, Xanatos! Leave him alone!"  
  
"SHUT UP QUI-GON! Sit down and watch your precious student die," as Xanatos said this, Qui-Gon suddenly dropped to the floor and didn't move.  
  
"Master?!"  
  
'You can't win. No one will save you now.'  
  
Obi-Wan began to shake, and the council members couldn't help but think he was going into shock. After all, the boy was hurt and soaking wet. But that wasn't the case at all. "I don't know how you're doing it Xanatos, but GET OUT OF MY MIND!! Get out get out get out get out get out!" Kenobi's face scrunched as his shaking became worse.  
  
"My, your standards have lowered Yoda," Xanatos reprimanded. 'You're allowing crazies to become Jedi."  
  
"I AM NOT CRAZY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zarid's theory proved true; the henchmen were in the basement. As best as he could tell, sixteen: three setting explosives and the others guarding.   
  
'This could be a problem.' Ducking out of the entrance he lent up against the hallway wall. Sixteen to one, and all he had was the blaster and wire cutters. 'Definetely not good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon groaned as he sat up, wishing it had all been a dream. That came crashing down when he realized his hands were stll tied in front of him, as were all the council members'. And something was poking into his legs; a piece of glass. Slowly he picked it up and discreetly began to cut his bonds.  
  
A small smile played on Xanatos' lips, "Alright, you want me out of your mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want me gone along with my force? You want the Force back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A full fledged grin now, "Then fight me. I win: I get my revenge. You win: You get everything I said."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan," Mace pleaded. "It's a trick."  
  
"But it's the only way," a satisfied dark Jedi taunted.  
  
"One stipulation: I get the Force back. You have yours, so give me mine and we'll be at even odds."  
  
Xanatos shook his head, "Oh no, you'll never equal me in odds. But I suppose I'll give the baby his Force back."  
  
"Obi-W-"  
  
"I hate to admit it, Master Windu, but he's right. It's the only way to save everyone."  
  
Qui-Gon stood again, "Xanatos, fight me instead."  
  
The younger man said, "Sit down! I already told you my plans for you." He looked at Obi-Wan, "You wan't the Force back? Done."  
  
The Padawan's eyes filled with relief as he recieved the prized gift back. Before he knew it a lightsaber lay at his feet; it was Qui-Gon's. He looked at his opponent.  
  
The two circled each other, weapons ignited but neither willing to make the first move.  
  
Xanatos moved left, and then faked to the right. Obi-Wan spun to his right, missing the blade by a good foot. The opponent leaped up and almost came down directly on the boy. Kenobi dove backwards knocking the lightsaber out of his path so it gouged the floor slightly. Obi-Wan's step faltered, allowing the dark one to make another attempt at killing him. The Padawan moved, but didn't bring his blade up fast enough. He cried out as his left shoulder was grazed.  
  
The figure moved, slashing at his exposed chest. Obi-Wan pushed away his pain and moved to block, sending the bar back at his attacker. Together, thought not working for the same side, the fought in a dance. Parry, parry, thrust, spin, flip, parry, and on the game went. Xanatos was clearly winning, as the younger one's exhausted state caused him to make mistakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zarid readied his blaster, taking a deep breath. This would require precise shooting or he could hit and explosive, ending his life as well as everyone's in the temple.  
  
He grit his teeth, rounded the corner, and began shooting. Ducking behind each pillar as he went, Zarid sent off shots at the guarding thugs. The sound of blaster fire echoed in the area as one by one enemies fell. 'Hopefully not dead.'  
  
Rushing to the center, he swung the blaster at the head of one man while kicking out at a Bith. Soon all were either shot, knocked out, or dead.  
  
Sighing, he set about disarming the bombs. Zarid had the sense that he should be proud of what he did, but the nagging feeling of guilt kept him from self-praise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Almost done,' Qui-Gon thought. His fingers bled from the glass cutting into him as he cut. 'Now, how do I get the Force back?'  
  
He thought back to how Xanatos looked when he gave the power back to his apprentice. It didn't seem that Xanatos did it mentally, for then he would have had to have done it for the entire temple. That could only mean that he had done it by remote. 'But how? It's not possible to deflect a Jedi's Force abilities with a remote. Force-inhibiting collars maybe, but not remote.'  
  
Deciding to worry about it later, he concentrated on cutting his ropes. Partially because he didn't want to slit his wrists, and because Qui-Gon wouldn't just sit there and watch his Padawan die. Normally, he wouldn't worry, but any Jedi could see that the boy had reached his limit in stamina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evil lightsaber moved left, then right, too fast for the green one to follow. Hot pain flamed through his right shoulder as he collapsed on the ground. In his haze, he thought he heard Qui-Gon cry out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qui-Gon's ropes snapped, and he looked up in time to see Obi-Wan struck down. He stood up lightning fast, "Obi-Wan!"  
  
Xanatos didn't turn, too overconfident to believe his former master had gotten out of his bonds. He didn't find out until he felt the Force inhibition device pulled from his left pocket. The evil Jedi had programmed the device to block out al the Jedi's Force abilities in the temple, except his. And also Obi-Wan's, for he had been expecting a duel.  
  
Qui-Gon took a moment to look for the correct switch, VERY mindful of the furious former apprentice. The master thumbed the switch and threw the device out the broken window. Almost immediately, the Force warned him of oncoming danger. Jinn ducked and rolled, calling for the lightsaber next to his crumpled Padawan's form.  
  
Qui-Gon used it to block the next assault and leap across the chambers before tossing it to Yoda. He could kill Xanatos for hurting his son, and he knew until he could release those emotions, he most likely would.  
  
Going into Obi-Wan's direct line of vision, he said softly, "Hold on, Padawan. . . "  
  
TBC  
  
My only final improtant note is that the next installment should be the last. It's all a matter of finding time to type. Would someone please review. Just one, that's all I ask.  
  
snow 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's the last post to "Enemies Don't Die." Good news: I started the next part in the trilogy. Bad news: I had already started it but I threw that one away, so it'll be awhile.  
  
Thank You's: Ginger Ninja for posting, and all 4 people who reviewed as of before last chapter. I don't think anyone really liked this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xanatos was drastically outnumbered, the temple to one, but not beaten. He knew he would not have revenge today, or maybe he would. Pulling out his second device he said triumphantly, "You will all perish yet! So long, filthy vermin!"  
  
The evil man hit the trigger, and a single explosion slightly rumbled the temple. Xanatos' face showed vividly his anger.  
  
"It appears you have underestimated my Padawan again, Xanatos," Qui-Gon stated.  
  
Xanatos slowly backed up towards the window. Figuring out his plan, the Masters all raised their hands and called all of the lightsabers, including Xanatos', to themselves. "Mark my words, I will have my revenge on you Qui-Gon, as well as your brat." Spinning, he used a Force leap to head into Coruscant's traffic, grabbing onto a passing speeder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan's vision was wavering, opting for black. They had to know,  
  
"Tu-unnels. . . Wa-at-ter tunnels." He passed out.  
  
"We're on it," Adi Gallia said, stalking off with three other Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan looked terrible. If he did not recieve help soon. . ."Someone summon the healers!" Qui-Gon shouted.  
  
The bond was open, his only link to Obi-Wan. //Padawan, stay with me.//  
  
//It hurts Master. . . so tired. . .//  
  
//I know it hurts. . . Obi-Wan. . . son, don't give up.//  
  
//Masteeerrr. . . looovvvee yoooouuuuu. . .//  
  
//Obi-Wan?!//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Move aside," the healers commanded as they made their way through the remaining Council members to the Padawan. "Qui-Gon, stand back and let us work."  
  
"Move you will Qui-Gon."  
  
Quickly and efficiantly they put the boy on a hoverstretcher and left the chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought I was going to die. I knew the risks when I attempted to save the temple, yet when death was in reach, I realized I didn't want to die. Qui-Gon tried, I knew he did, but I couldn't even think about staying semi-concious.  
  
I was scared; scared that I failed and even though the bond was open, Xanatos still had control. It frightened me that I might not possibly see my Master or my friends again until their time was up.  
  
Qui-Gon watched weary-eyed as Obi-Wan's frame bobbed up and down in the bacta tank. He had been sitting in the same position for the last three days, hoping aganist hope that his Padawan would awaken.  
  
The healers said it may take awhile. The boy's body had been seriously damaged; he almost hadn't made it to the tanks. Obi-Wan was also in shock. Mind healers came and determined that the voice did little damage to his mind, but if any problems arose, Kenobi would need counseling.  
  
The Master sighed, 'He's only fifteen years old,' he thought. 'He shouldn't have had to endure this.'  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his reverie. A Padawan stood in the entry, "Um. . . Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon beckoned the small, red haired boy over, "I know who you are, Zarid. Yoda has filled me in. You are to be commended for your bravery in stopping those bombs."  
  
Zarid blushed slightly, "Well, if it wasn't for Obi-Wan, I'd probably be dead by now. You see, he was to one who convinced me I didn't have to go up against and fight every enemy just to be a hero. I was extremely overconfident about the opponent, and almost didn't listen when Obi-Wan told me he had faced him before."  
  
"It's alright, every Padawan goes through that stage." Inside, he felt his pride in Obi-Wan go up a notch.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Fine. . . for now."  
  
The boy nodded, "I should go. The healers are only allowing one Padawan at a time in, and there are four others waiting." Bowing, he departed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few more days passed, each one slower than the other. Obi-Wan's vital signs improved, and it was thought the boy would wake soon.  
  
Qui-Gon still sat in his chair, sleeping. The lines on his face looked deeper and his clothes were very rumpled.  
  
//Master?//  
  
//Obi-Wan?!// Qui-Gon shot up, striding to the tank. He placed a hand on the glass, //How do you feel?//  
  
//Okay, I guess. What happened? I mean after I passed out.//  
  
//Xanatos is gone, but Adi Gallia and a few others managed to capture all of his workers thanks to you. You and Zarid saved everyone in the temple. We'll catch up with Xanatos in time.//  
  
The bond reigned in silence for a bit. //Master. . . when I was about to completely pass out, you called me son?//  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. //Yes, Obi-Wan. I consider you a son, even though we've only been together two years. It would have killed me if you had died. I love you, Obi-Wan.//  
  
//I love you too, Master.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, see? My story wasn't so bad after all. Still want to hear a different one? Maybe some other time; you've already heard one today.   
  
My Master is calling me; it's time for dinner, and I'm famished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark man sat hunched over, tinkering on some metal object. His midnight black cloak obscured everything but the lower half of his face, the only mark a burnt half circle. To someone that walked by, even though he was alone, they would've thought that the man was one of those crazies who talked to themselves.  
  
Mist began to seep in the door, coming to rest behind the figure. "You failed."  
  
"I will not next time. Next time I won't underestimate that brat Kenobi." Xanatos finished his project and held it up for examination. Seeming satisfied, he thumbed it on, a red blade shooting out. "I will have my revenge."  
  
The mist swirled around Xanatos as if blown by a non-existant wind. "Do not fail again, or you will suffer more pain than all the Jedi ever will."  
  
'I'm coming back, Oafy-Wan. You wll not stop me this time.'  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's it. If you want the next parts, review. I need incentive to write faster : )  
  
Buh bye 


End file.
